Katnis Rowe
Katnis Rowe is an agent, Cyborg Ninja, spy and former Mercenary. She is the lover of Catherine Pliskin and mother of Molly Pliskin. Early life Katnis was born on July 25, 2002 in Manhattan, New York to Kaitlyn and Barney Rowe, who were soldiers on leave. At age three, Katnis's parents were sent overseas to Egypt to help contain a terrorist threat when they were killed in a firefight. Katnis was put in an orphanage and spend the following nine years of her life in the orphanage. During her time in the orphanage, she encountered another orphan, Catherine Black who, although at first had a rocky start due to Katnis stealing Catherine's stuffed animal from her constantly, but the two quickly grew close and became best friends. Katnis became infamous at the orphanage due to her pranks she'd pull on the officials and even potential parents, which garnered her the reputation as a "problem child". In 2014, Catherine was adopted by a brown haired man, and three weeks after her adoption, Katnis was too adopted by a divorcee woman Carol MacGrath. In her later years, Katnis stated that despite being adopted she still felt alone due to Carol's constant traveling due to her career taking prescience, which lead Katnis to constantly stay with Catherine and her parents. Living with Catherine In late 2015, after Catherine was abducted by Ocelot, and "abandoned" by her parents, Katnis arrived at Catherine's new house and found Catherine in very poor shape, which included above all Catherine considering suicide, believing no one would miss her if she died. Katnis spent the following weekend taking care of her to make sure she was alright. During the weekend she met Catherine's aunt and birth mother Holly White, which Holly offered Katnis to stay at her new apartment when she moved into the city, which Katnis accepted. During her time living with Holly, Katnis decided to place her sexual orientation on social media, which caused backlash at her school, particularly from popular girls who teased Katnis over it, which in prompt Catherine punched the girl in the face in Katnis's defense. When the two turned 18, they pooled their money together and purchased their own apartment, which on the first night they had intercourse, and started dating. Several weeks later, after Catherine started working at the CIA, and she reunited with her parents, Katnis joined Catherine in the reformed FOXHOUND, which Katnis operated as a Ninja, being trained by Raiden. However, halfway through her training, Katnis decided not to go through with it, due to her commitment to Catherine. After she and Catherine left FOXHOUND, Katnis opted to become pregnant, because she wanted a child. When the child was born she was saddened to find Catherine didn't see the child as her own until she became sick. Katnis negated herself to Catherine's radio support due to her wanting to stay with Molly instead of going into field work. During her final missions, in which Catherine nearly died twice, and briefly lost sight in her left eye. Katnis spent most of her time taking care of Molly. After Catherine completed her final mission, Katnis, Catherine and Molly all moved to California for their retirement. Personality and traits Katnis was an outgoing, mostly carefree girl who had an optimistic outlook on life. She took new things in with curiosity, and happily took challenges head on. When Katnis stated she was lesbian, she knew how the school would react, but took the criticisms with stride, stating "It makes me, me. I don't give a damn what other people think." With her sexuality she often joked a relationship with Catherine during their youth until they turned 18 when they really started one. Unlike Catherine who was a movie and video game fanatic, Katnis instead chose to read novels, her favorite authors being Timothy Zahn, Stephen King, Raymond Benson, and Ian Fleming. She stated numerous times her favorite novels were Splinter Cell, The Shinning, Star Wars:The Last Command, and The Hunger Games. Katnis, although didn't like the idea of tobacco products, she had little to no problem with Catherine or Snake smoking around her until Molly was born. Catherine at one point, stated Katnis tried smoking a cigar, but she stated it was "Too strong for her." From early on, Katnis had a motherly personality, especially toward Catherine, often babying her especially after her attempted suicide. Behind the scenes Katnis Rowe is a character created by Jim Logan, and operates as a minor protagonist in 5 out of 6 of his fanons. Under drafts, her working name was Katherine Rowe, however this was changed to make it easier to operate a conversation between her and Catherine. In Second Snakes, Katnis was originally going to be renamed Kaitlyn Rowe, but this was changed last-minute. Katnis.1.jpg CK.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spies Category:Mercenaries